Ai Kitora
}} |double image = |imagewidth = 150 |caption = |Romaji = Ai Kitora |kanji = 木虎 藍 |gender = Female |Birthdate = June 26 |Zodiac Sign = Ensis |Blood Type = A |Age = 15 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Dark Purple |Eye Color = Violet |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = HQ |Class = A |Team = Arashiyama Unit |Team Rank = A-Rank Rank 05 |Position = All-Rounder |Occupation = Border Combatant Student TV Personality |Mentor = Kyōsuke Karasuma |Pupil = Osamu Mikumo |Teammates = Jun Arashiyama(leader) Mitsuru Tokieda Ken Satori Haruka Ayatsuji(operator) |Rival = Osamu Mikumo |Main = Asteroid Spider Custom Shield |Subs = Scorpion Custom Shield Bagworm |Type = White |Model = Pistol |Enlistment Usage Points = 3600 |Techniques = Mole Claw Foot Blade |Manga = Chapter 6 |Anime = Episode 3 |Voice Jap = Kana Hanazawa (Anime) }} |Kitora Ai}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. She is a close-range all-Rounder of the Arashiyama Unit, an A-Rank Border team. She is also one of the eleven candidates for Yūichi Jin's Fūjin. Appearance Kitora has short black hair and violet eyes. She wears a jacket over her school uniform. When she is in trigger mode, like the rest of her unit, she wears a red, high collared athletic jacket, with a long black stripe with a white stripe going down the side of each sleeve, and also around her collar. and the Border Emblem on the side of each shoulder. Her unit's emblem is in the left side of her chest and wears black leggings. Personality Kitora is an arrogant girl. As she got accepted as an A-class elite member when she was still at middle school, she thinks she's the best. She is easily jealous; seen when she envied Osamu for having Karasuma as her mentor. She hardly, if ever, acknowledges him, and makes it a point to find fault with him. She does, however, have a kind and humble side to her, and is always ready to help those in need. She loves attention from her superiors and respect from those younger, and is easily hurt if someone younger is cold towards her. Relationships Osamu Mikumo Kitora considers Osamu her rival (which she refuses to admit), but Osamu has a lot of respect for her. At first scolding him for breaking the rules of Border, Kitora later sees a humble and caring person in Osamu. She seems to be one of the people interested in his ever-growing potential. However, she still tries to find fault in his actions. She also envies the fact he is trained by her former mentor Kyōsuke. Contrary to Kitora, Osamu genuinely respects her, which surprises her. Initially she thought Osamu was trying to use her to gain a higher rank and status within Border. Yūma Kuga Kitora and Yūma have conflicting personalities. As said by Osamu, they are "completely incompatible". She finds him annoying, as he's always counteracting her, such as when she scolded Osamu for using his trigger outside of Border's base, and when he said she seems unable to accept the fact Osamu was complimented, and when he said that she considers Osamu her rival and that they aren't competing. He was the one who made her see how good Osamu really was. Jun Arashiyama As her team captain, Kitora respects Arashiyama a lot, but she questioned his judging when he thanked Osamu for saving the school, as he disrespected Border's rules by doing so. They also have conflicting opinions about Osamu, where as Arashiyama considers Osamu smart and brave, she considers him stupid and lucky. Ken Satori Kitora has a lot of respect for Satori, but is bothered by his constant goofiness. Mitsuru Tokieda Kitora has a lot of respect for Tokieda. Haruka Ayatsuji They seem to have a good relationship. Kyōsuke Karasuma Like Osamu is now, Kitora was Karasuma's student. She respects him a lot and seems to have a crush on him. Futaba Kuroe Kitora seems to want Kuroe to respect her, but Kuroe treats her coldly, making her sad. Quotes * (To Jun Arashiyama) "I'm not so stupid to try fighting using a C-Rank Trigger." * (Referring to Osamu Mikumo) "If we abide by the rules of Borders, he’ll have to be made an example to the C-Rank group members. He must be punished for what he’s done." * (To Karasuma and Kuga) "You can't learn how to win if you don't fight to win." * (Battling the Rabbit) "I said I'd take care of it so I'll definitely take it out, Without failure!" * (To Osamu) "Most people fail to understand... That the purpose of a trap isn't only to take out a target. Just making them '''think' there's a trap... Makes an enemy hesitate. When they're wary of traps... Their attention is diverted.''" Trivia * means "Indigo". means "Wooden Tiger". *She appears to have a crush on Kyōsuke Karasuma, as shown in Chapter 34, and envies Osamu for being his student. *According to volume 1, she likes: **Self-discipline **Spicy food *She is currently one of the two only characters to have appeared both in front and back covers of the manga's volumes, having first appeared in the back cover of volume 1, and later in the front cover of volume 6. The other was Miwa. *She attends a private girls' school, like Konami. References Site Navigation Category:Ai Kitora Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Border Category:Arashiyama Unit Category:All-Rounder Category:A-Rank Category:Shinoda Faction Category:Characters born in June Category:Border Combatants